Benutzer Diskussion:Wolfsmond
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Wolf.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Bienenflügel (Diskussion) 21:19, 9. Mai 2012 Natürlich ist dass ok! Ich hab dich bei mir auch als Freundin eingefügt. LG Biene 05:29, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolf^^ da auf der Seite von Wolfsmond so viele Bilder existieren, hab ich mir überlegt sie in eine Diashow zu machen (wenn dass für dich ok ist). Sag doch bitte ob du einverschdanden bist. LG Biene 09:41, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolf, vermutlich hast du dir schon meine Seite (Bienenflügel) durchgelesen. Ist es ok, wenn du die Mentorin von meiner noch nicht geborenen Tochter Fuchsschweif bist?? Ich würde mich sehr freuen. LG Biene 11:15, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Wolf Du hast auf deiner Seite von Wolfsmond ein Bild(das zweite) dass fast perfekt zu meiner beschreibung passt. Darf ich es auch in meine Diashow von Eispfote einfügen? Es würde mich freuen LGEistatze 09:43, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bussard Ja! Genemigt xD! Toll, dass sich wenigstens i.wer an Regeln hält Buntschweif 13:12, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschwister Hallo! Ich bin Abendpfote und wäre gerne deine Schwester! Hallo! Ich bin Mondschweif und wäre gerne deine Mentorin. lg. Buntschweif 13:58, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ach ja: Deine Halbschwestern wären dann: Mondlicht, Ahornlicht, Mondschweif und Sternenwolke....sie haben den gleichen verstrobenen vater wie Abend. Du könntest dann immer eifersüchtig auf stern sein oder so... Bitte melde dich bald lg. Buntschweif 14:01, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok Buntschweif 14:37, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, genau das hatte ich mir auch überlegt! Ich änder das Dan. LG Biene 15:11, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Your Story Wolf, ich hab grad das erste Kapitel gelesen^^. Ich LIEBE es. Du hast mich gut getroffen, so hab ich mir Bienenflügel immer vorgestellt. Könntest du vielleicht, nur wenn du Lust hast und mal weiterschreibst, mir einen heimlichen Gefährten machen? Wenn ja, möchte ich aber keine Jungen. *knuddle* HDL Biene 16:32, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wolf, ich hab mir Grade deine Geschichte durchgelesen. Ich liebe sie. Sie ist viel besser als meine. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, weiter zu lesen.^^ LG Biene 16:55, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das wär super, Efeuschweif! Ich glaub ich hab noch keinen Mentor. Kannst du gerne erstellen. Buntschweif 08:01, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: Freu mich auf dich! lg. Abendpfote Lieber Bussard! Ich, Mondschweif, wäre gerne deine Gefährtin. Ich werde wahrscheinlich einmal Junge haben. Ich stamme aus dem NachtClan. Vielleicht trittst du ja irgendwann auch dem Clan bei, aber das können wir dann ja noch bereden. Ich wollte nur mal wissen: Hättest du mich gerne als Gefährtin? lg. Mondschweif Buntschweif 08:14, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wolf! Du musst unbedingt weiterschreiben! Ich liebe deine Geschichte, jetzt ist sie grad so spannend!! Das mit Bienenflügel und Bronzeherz ist so super!! Ich will unbedingt weiterlesen^^ LG Biene 15:05, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) (Ich weis nicht ob du die Nachricht geschrieben hast,xD) Ja natürlich ist sie nach dir benannt! Du bist ja auch ihr Vorbild! HDL! LG deine Biene 18:47, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Efeuschweif Hallo Efeuschweif, ich bin Falkenfuß aus dem NachtClan und möchte dein Bruder oder Gefährte sein. LG Biene 13:56, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok, soll ich dann dein Bruder sein? Biene 18:36, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) (Falkenfuß)^^ Oki, Fertig.^^ Wolf, ich vermisse dich soooooo. ;( Biene 18:42, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschwister Ich finde das eine tolle Idee !!! Smaradauge 11:39, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) super, habs grade eingetragen! LG, deine Biene 17:45, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kieselbach Hallo Wolf, Nein, Ich hab noch keinen, der Kieselbach übernimmt, und würde mich sogar sehr freuen, wenn Du das tun würdest. LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Le'o''''pa'r'de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 19:06, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Nochmal Hi xDD, Ich kann deine Geschichte löschen, wenn Du willst, allerdings finde Ich nicht, dass sie Platz wegnimmt und sie passt sogar sehr gut hier rein. Deswegen bitte Ich Dich hiermit mir noch mal eine Bestätigung zu schreiben, damit Ich weiß, dass Du dir absolut sicher bist. LG [[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Leo''pa'r''''de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Die Narbe meiner Schwäche ...]] 20:51, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ich trag mal ein, dass Du Kieselbach spielst und lösche dann meine Anzeige ^^ Hey, kommst du in den RPG chat. *freu* du hast deine Tochter nach mir benannt! Biene 14:19, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey, sie ist wunderschön! Danke!<3333333333... GLG, deine Biene 17:34, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich bin Mondkristall und suche genau wie du Geschwister in der Bruderschaft. Bitte melde dich bei Interesse. LG Biene 08:57, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ist es, aber es passt iwi zu beiden ;) LG, deine Biene 11:56, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blutherz Ich, Krallenschweif, wäre gerne mit dir verwandt. Ich bin Anführerin der Krieger. Wenn du mehr über mich wissen möchtest, sieh einfach auf meiner Seite nach GLG Buntschweif 12:25, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallohallo ... sry das ich erst jetzt antworte aber es war so das ... ich kann zur Zeit leider nur schlecht Siggis machen /es dauert sehr lange ,also vllt noch so ne woche vllt aber auch nur 2 tage :D Smaradauge 13:44, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Glücklicher Gewinner/in! Auf beide Fragen: Ja, ja das darfst/bist du. 'Ley' Wow, Danke ist wunderschön geworden!!!! LG, HDGDL, deine Biene 16:07, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab die Siggi fertig :D Ich habe sie jetzt frei gemacht (iwie) undhoffe das es dir gefällt .Nur den Spruch musst du mir noch sagen ich hab einfach XXX (= Kuss Kuss Kuss ) genommen aber das willst du sicher nicht ;) Smara PS :wie man eine siggi einfügt (wenn sie dir gefällt sonst ändere ich sie nochmal) kannst du in dem Blog nachlesen :D Dafür hab ich extra einen blog geschrieben :D Smaradauge 14:06, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Schreiben, schreiben, schreiben Hi Wolf, wenn ich dich brauche, melde ich mich bei dir, ok? [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 10:53, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das ist unlogisch !!! Ò.o Bist du sicher das du KEINE RECHTSCHREIBFEHLER gemacht hast und NICHTS VERGESSSEN ? Smaradauge 12:34, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Moderatorin?! Hey Wolf, Nein, das war vollkommen mit Absicht. Ich habe Dich zum Chat-Mod. ernannt. Freu Dich doch mal xDD Voher habe Ich mich mit Ley abgesprochen, wir finden beide, Du hättest es verdient :) LG -Leopardenschweif 10:10, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stellvertreter-Vorlage Hi Wolf, Jaa, die sieht seeehr gut aus. Wenn Du willst kannst Du die Vorlage auch erstellen, sag einfach Bescheid ^^ LG -Leopardenschweif 12:53, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Wolf, Erstmal sorry für die so später Antwort :3. Jedenfalls nun zum Wesentlichen; Die Vorlage sieht ganz toll auch schon *___* aber mir ist eben eingefallen, dass der Schweif um die Pfoten gelegt sein sollte ^^ Versuch es einfach mal, wenn es nicht klappt, nehmen wir sie so, wie es ist. LG - 16:06, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolf, Es macht natürlich nichts, wenn es nicht geklappt hat, wie oben erwähnt. Wir nehmen eifach die Vorhandene. LG - 09:32, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Wolf, Ich möchte dich fragen, wie weit du momentan bei den langhaarigen Versionen der Stellvertreter bist? LG - 12:10, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Du brauchst nich zu hetzen, wollte dich nur erinnern ^^ Hallöchen Wolf, Die Brust und so sehen gut aus, aber der Schweif gefällt mir nicht so :/ Versuch ihn mal zu ändern, lass dir Zeit :D LG - 17:21, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Aktuelles Hallöchen Wolf ^^, Ich hoffe doch, du meinst den Satz "Es werden 2 Personen gesucht, die sich freiwillig um Aktuelles kümmern, bitte meldet euch bei mir" ja? Also ich habe die Seite Aktuelles ja erstellt, damit neue User oder User, die länger nicht mehr on waren oder sich einfachmal informieren wollen, Informationen bekommen, was hier im Wiki und im RPG eben so läuft. Und mit ''kümmern meine ich quasi User (am Besten erfahrene User ^^) die die Seite immer akutalisieren und so alles auf dem Laufenden halten. Dafür bräuchte ich 2. Ich persönlich könnte, falls sich niemand findet ( :( ) selber den einen Posten übernehmen, aber auch die beiden User etwas unterstützen und z.B. das Aktuelle im Wiki reinschreiben. LG - 07:23, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Wolf, Keks macht RPG-Aktuelles, dann könntest du Wiki-Aktuelles übernehmen ^^ LG - 17:42, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich vermisse dich auch schrecklich. Ich kann im Moment nur noch in den Chat, wenn meine Eltern nicht da sind und wenn, komme ich auch nur in den RPG Chat. ;( Danke für die Charabox ist echt Super. LG, HDGDL!!! Hi Wolf, klar ist das ok ;) Ich werde mich auch an dich wenden falls ich irgendwas mit dem Aktuellem zu fragen hab - 14:15, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) XDDD thumb|400px[[User:Leyley55|''Ley' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55|''crazier than shit]] 09:34, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseitenbeispiel und Aktuelles Hey Wolf, Ich finde es auch schade, dass Keks aufhört D: Aber du kannst gerne RPG Aktuelles übernehmen, melde dich einfach, wenn du Unterstützung brauchst, ich werde dann was organisieren können ^^ Dein Beispiel finde ich echt hammer, ist richtig geil geworden (wenn man das verrutschte weglässt, aber das richtet sich ja selbst ein, wenn man es auf der Startseite hat :D) Super, dass du die wichtigsten Seiten oben in der einen Vorlage hast *-* wenn Keks also einverstanden ist (das fragst du am Besten auf ihrer Disk.), dass du auch ein Beispiel gemacht hast, können wir noch bisschen an den Farben drehen (An sich toll, aber ich finde sie sind Aufgrund der allgemein dunkler gehaltenen Farben des Wikis etwas zu hell ^^) Farbcodes o. Ä. kann ich dir dann im Chat oder hier geben, je nachdem (mir wäre Chat lieber, da wir direkt schreiben können) ob wir halt mal wieder gleichzeitig im Chat sind, oder, wann du Zeit hast ^^ Sind die Farben geregelt, kann die Seite auch eingestellt werden *__* LG - 22:07, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich mach es mal kurz... :/ Hallo Wolf, Ich muss dir kurz sagen, dass sich demnächst ein paar Leute (du, Daisy, Gewitter, Ekliss und ich) sich im Chat treffen sollten, wir müssen was besprechen :/ Datum ist noch nicht ausgemacht, vllt. am WE. LG - 18:11, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Die ist toll *_* Ich kann Aktuelles nicht mehr machen (klappt mit der Schule nicht...) aber die HS ist toll! LG- 20:00, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolf, Die Idee ist sehr gut, ich werde mal sehen, was ich machen kann, was man reinstellt. Vllt. ein Forum, in dem jeder etwas eigenes vorstellen darf? Ich denke mal, das könnte was werden! LG - 08:32, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wildfeuer Hi Wölfchen hab grad gelesen, das Wildfeuer nen Schüler braucht. Meine is Vanillepfote und da Wind nich mehr kommt, kannst du gern mein Mentor sein :) LG- Charaboxen Hey Wolf, Also, wir wollen deine Vorlagen etwas anpassen, dazu brauchen wir dich aber... Am Besten wäre es, wenn du die nächsten Tage mal im Chat on kommst. LG - 17:35, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Okay, dann komm ich mal in den Chat. LG - 17:46, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Haii Wolf ich würde mich freuen wenn Whisper die Schwester von Raven werden würde ^^ Ich find auch dass sie gut zsm passen weil raven ja schwarz is und du so hell ^^ Lg Julia (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 17:23, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Haii Wolf ich würde mich freuen wenn Whisper die Schwester von Raven werden würde ^^ Ich find auch dass sie gut zsm passen weil raven ja schwarz is und du so hell ^^ Lg Julia (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 17:24, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Geisterseele Hi, ich hab deine Frage bei Bunt's Disk. gesehen , das du ein Chara im GeistClan haben wills.Ich bin dei "Anführerin" im Clan und ich wollte sagen das ich dir den Chara erstellen kann ;) - 19:00, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Talkbox Bild :Wolf Hey Wolf ^^ Ich habe einen neuen Ava dachte er gefällt dir, habe an dich gedacht als ich ihn eingefügt habe.LG 16:51, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) thumb|235px Hauptseite designen? Hallö Wolf :D Ich habe jetzt mit voller Stolz (ich weiß das hört sich dumm an) und es ist das Percy Jackson RPG Wiki hier der link Ich kann nicht gut Seiten designen könntest du mir helfen die Startseite zu designen?Du hast ja auch hier die gemacht.:) LG- 21:31, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Blattstern Hallo Wolfsmond, Blattstern, aus der RPG-Geschichte, ist eigentlich von mir. Als ich den Steckbrief erstellt habe, hatte ich gerade ein paar Probleme mit der Siggi und deshalb war dort ein falscher Link. Könntest du das bitte ändern? LG 19:55, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem xD Erinnerungen Hallo Wolf! Ich hab dich soo vermisst, wie man es sich gar nicht vorstellen kann. Ich weiß, dass wir uns oft nicht gesehen hatten aber du warst und bist immer noch meine beste Freundin im Wiki. Wie geht es dir so? Wie fühlst du dich so, wenn du nicht in den Chat gehst? LG, deine Hallo Wolf! Ich wollte dir einfach mal schreiben. (: wie geht es dir so? Ich habe etwas stress zur Zeit xD. Weißt du noch die Seite, die ich dir gezeigt hatte (Warrior Cats.de)? Blade hat sich da auch angemeldet, jetzt geht es mir auch etwas besser. Außerdem habe ich mich auf DevianArt angemeldet (kennst du das?). Ich komme auch gar nicht mehr so oft hierher. Ich fühle mich im Wiki einfach unwohl und ich vermisse die alten Zeiten sehr :/ . Ich denke immer an dich. LG, deine Bullets are the beauty of the blistering sky......Bullets are the beauty and I don't know why........... Hallo Wolf, wie geht es dir so? Tut mir leid nochmal das ich erst so verspätet antwortete................Aber ich war wirklich ein paar tage nicht hier..........Wie auch immer, hattest du schöne Ostern? Hast du viel bekommen? Oder warst du im Urlaub? Achja, falls du es noch nicht weißt: Piny/Pinienkern/Olivenose ist tot. Sie verstarb am 8.1.13 laut Keksauge an Scharlach...sie tut mir so leid... Ich hoffe du Antwortest mir, LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 07:39, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chatmoderator Hallo Wolf♥ Wie geht es dir? Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum du kein Chat-Mod mehr bist. Wir haben beim Admintreffen festgestellt, dass es zu viele inaktive Admins bzw Chat-Mods gibt und uns auf die aktiven festgelegt. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass wir das zum Besten des Wikis getan haben. LG, deine ok, schade :( [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 16:32, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Wolf ♥ Ich verstehe dich zu gut. Ich werde das Wiki auch bald verlassen, im WaCa Wiki bin ich nicht mehr aktiv. Ich hatte dich schon von Anfang total gerne. Es macht mich traurig, dass du gehst, aber es ist deine Entscheidung und ich verstehe sie auch. Ich hoffe, wir begegnen uns irgendwann und irgendwo mal wieder. Du bist und bleibst eine tollte Freundin und ich hab dich richtig lieb. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich vermisse manchmal die alten Zeiten, sie sind so schnell vergangen. Aber nichts ist für die Ewigkeit. Leb wohl, deine